


Baby You're a (Porn)Star

by trespresh



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Sex Tape, Slutty!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespresh/pseuds/trespresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it weird that I kind of want to watch us having sex?” Niall asks nonchalantly one morning, and Harry chokes on his cereal. “I mean, it’d be hot, right?”</p>
<p>(Or, the one where Niall and Harry make a sex tape.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're a (Porn)Star

**Author's Note:**

> Oi so this is my first time posting on AO3, so bear with me. This one shot is cross-posted from Tumblr (signingoffwithstyles.tumblr.com)... hope you like!  
> 

“Is it weird that I kind of want to watch us having sex?” Niall asks nonchalantly one morning, and Harry chokes on his cereal. “I mean, it’d be hot, right?”

“Niall…” Harry starts weakly, but Niall plows on.

“No, really. Can we videotape ourselves? Please?”

Harry stares at him for a moment because there’s no way Niall’s serious right now. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Ni. What if it—”

“It won’t get out.” Niall’s voice is low when he says it, rough like he’s swallowed gravel, and Harry curses him for knowing how much Harry can’t resist Niall’s bedroom voice.

-

“Okay, just lean back against the pillows, I have to make sure the shot is centered. Right—yeah, like that. Okay, now just—stroke yourself a few times and—”

“ _Niall._ ”  
“Sorry,” Niall chuckles, and Harry pouts because Niall’s not sorry at all. “Oh, don’t look so bloody uncomfortable. We have cameras on us all the time.”

Harry resists the urge to cross his arms and pull his bare legs up to cover his bare chest when Niall presses the ‘record’ button on the digital camera he’s set up next to the bed.

“Yeah, but not like _this_ ,” Harry mutters and avoids looking at the camera in favor of eyeing Niall’s equally naked body when the blonde crawls onto the bed next to him. “’S weird.”

Niall shuffles up the bed to throw his leg over Harry, one of his knees nestled on either side of Harry’s hips. “Hey,” he murmurs, leaning close to breathe against Harry’s lips, quiet enough so the camera won’t catch it. “It’s just us, just you and me, okay?”

Harry smiles softly and tilts his head up enough to press their lips together, soft and sweet only for a moment until Niall pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry relaxes fully into him. Niall drops his head to trail his teeth down Harry’s jugular, stopping briefly to suck and bite a bruise into the skin at his collarbone, and Harry chokes on a gasp, forgetting the camera watching their every move.

Niall is slow to lick his way down the crease of Harry’s abs, laving over every ridge, dipping his tongue into his belly button just to watch Harry squirm, _the bastard_ , until Harry threads his fingers into blonde hair and pulls.

“Come _on_ ,” he pleads, low and breathless and exactly the tone that makes Niall’s dick twitch.

Niall wraps delicate fingers around Harry’s length to lift it off his stomach. He grins against the trail of hair that cuts down Harry’s lower belly and twists his head over to press kisses against each of the jutting hipbones, spreading his free palm over Harry’s hips when they jerk up in desperation.

“ _Niall_.”

Okay, that one was a whine. Niall hides his smirk and thinks of how good that’ll sound on the video playback, and finally obliges. He closes his mouth around the head of Harry’s cock and slides his hand up to rest on Harry’s stomach and feel the satisfied sigh that escapes him. The fingers in his hair tighten and Niall hums around the heavy weight in his mouth, sinking down, down, until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat.

Harry throws his head back against the pillows, his hips bucking up involuntarily as he revels in the feel of Niall’s throat pulsing around him. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, Ni—”

Niall doubles his efforts at the praise, humming around Harry before sucking his way back up the length hard. He licks a thick stripe down the underside of Harry’s cock before sucking one of Harry’s balls into his mouth, and then the other, tongue flicking against the flesh with an enthusiasm Harry’d never seen before. His mouth finds its way back to Harry’s dick and he’s moaning and rutting his own hips against the bed like he’s getting off on sucking Harry off alone.

It’s not until Niall pulls off, drops his jaw wide to slap Harry’s length against his tongue with a series of wet _thwacks_ (and oh _fuck_ , Harry’s eyes roll up into his head for a moment) that Harry realizes.

Niall’s putting on a fucking _show for the camera_.

He groans at the realization and abruptly yanks Niall up, lets their chests slide together, and mashes his mouth against Niall’s. He licks the taste of himself from Niall’s tongue, the back of his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and they groan into each other.

It’s quick after that, desperate, when Harry flips them to press Niall into the mattress. He preps him quick and with less lube than normal, presses two fingers in hard and grins when Niall groans and pushes his hips back into it, crooks those fingers over and over into Niall’s prostate until the blonde is a panting, sweating mess underneath him, his head twisting from side to side with the raw prodding of Harry’s fingerpads.

“Now, _fucking—now_.”

Harry shuffles up, strokes himself a few times before lining up and pushing in without hesitation. He doesn’t wait to start up a hard, furious rhythm, pounding his hips into Niall’s with enough vigor to slam the headboard into the wall.

“ _Scream for me_ ,” Harry commands, licking at Niall’s teeth when the he drops his jaw to oblige, because Niall’s not the only one who can put on a show.

Niall’s doing a good job of it though, his hips rocking up and matching Harry thrust for maddening thrust, his hands skittering up the ridges of Harry’s vertebrae, down and around to clutch at Harry’s waist, spreading across the twitching muscles of his stomach like he can’t get enough of the feel of Harry’s skin. Niall leans up to nip at Harry’s jawline, growling against Harry’s ear, and he’s _everywhere all at once_ and Harry’s head is spinning with the headiness of it all.

And then Niall flips them.

He kneels over a taken-aback Harry, reaches down to grasp Harry’s pulsing cock and sinking down on it until their hips meet once more. He rocks his hips with ease, rolling his body into perfect curves and throwing his head back, mouth open in a drawn-out moan. He hands rest heavily on Harry’s chest to keep his leverage, and his face twists as Harry’s thrusts upward bounce his body.

Niall’s movements jerk and stagger already, indicating the impending oblivion, and he drags Harry’s hand to his cock, and Harry, taking the hint, lets his hand fly over Niall’s length. Niall’s eyes screw shut before long and his jaw drops in a silent scream as he comes, white hot heat shooting through his body and he _can’t fucking catch his breath_.

He holds still for a moment, breathing heavily, until Harry whines a little and jerks his hips up into Niall. Niall quickly lifts off Harry’s cock and slides down to suck it into his mouth instead.

Harry twists long, spidery fingers into Niall’s hair again, tugging at the same time he lets his hips rock forward into Niall’s waiting mouth. He knows he isn’t going to last long, and, with a stroke of brilliance, he leans over the bed to pull the camera off the tripod. He positions the lens down his stomach to get a full-on view of the way Niall’s lips are stretched around his cock. Niall looks dead-on into the camera and smirks around Harry’s length, and that does it for Harry.

“Niall—” he manages, and the blonde rears back immediately, bringing a hand up to wrap around the base of Harry’s length. He drops his jaw wide again and rests the tip on his tongue; he turns his eyes up to meet Harry’s half-lidded gaze, the latter’s mouth open slightly as he draws in sharp gasps. Niall wastes no time in stroking hard and fast, releasing an obscene moan like a fucking _pornstar_ that he’ll probably be embarrassed about tomorrow, and Harry just manages to hold the camera steady as he seizes up. His orgasm hits him like a freight train and he comes across Niall’s tongue and lips, and even up across his cheek as Niall continues to fist his cock smoothly.

Harry relaxes back against the bed, spent, and groans as Niall gives the camera a cheeky grin and pointedly licks the cum off his lips.

-

It’s a few days later that Harry really regrets not deleting the video off of the digital camera.

He and Niall walk into Louis’ flat on one of their days off from recording to see Louis, Zayn, and (a very pink-cheeked) Liam sitting on the couch in front of the television, sharing a bowl of popcorn.

“Ah, boys, you just missed it!”

Harry goes to the kitchen to search through the fridge idly. “Missed what?”

“Well, see, I went to borrow Nialler’s camera today, and you just wouldn’t _believe_ what I found.”

Harry jerks up from the fridge and he suddenly can’t hear over the blood pounding in his ears.

“So I called up Zayn and Liam and we—”

“—No, don’t drag me into this. This was all your idea,” Harry hears Liam interrupt, but Louis continues loudly as though Liam hadn’t said anything.

“And _we_ hooked the camera to the telly to watch your little video. Never knew you two were so… _kinky_.”

There’s a loaded silence in the flat and Harry looks around the corner of the kitchen to catch Niall’s eyes. He’s frustrated to see that Niall doesn’t look _nearly_ as horrified as Harry feels. There’s a light of amusement in the blonde’s eyes, and Harry _definitely_ hates him.

“Yeah?” Niall asks, toeing off his shoes and looking to Louis. “It was good?”

Louis nods and Zayn looks impressed. “ _Definitely_ good.”

Niall beams, way too pleased with himself, and walks over to the living room. “Start it over, I wanna watch.” He drops onto the couch between Liam and Zayn and adds, “Pass the popcorn, yeah?”

Harry really, really needs new friends.


End file.
